He's Got You High
by Fourth Time's the Charm
Summary: After effects of the Winter War. IchiRuki, NanaoXShunsui, UnohanaXUkitake, IshiHime, HitsuHina, ShinjiXHiyori, UraharaXYoruichi, KenseiXMashiro, GinRan. Set to "She's Got You High" by Mumm-Ra.
1. Pasts and Futures

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Juushiro Ukitake was unmoving, pale as if he was dead. Tubes poked out from all parts of his body, a machine monitoring his heart. Healers no longer bustled around him. The silence was unnerving. You could hear his strangled breathing.

The only people in the room now were Shunsui Kyoraku, Nanao Ise, and Retsu Unohana. Their expressions were grave. They hadn't spoken since they arrived.

"Why isn't he waking up?" asked Nanao. "He's a Captain. So minor a wound shouldn't cause this much damage."

"His illness has weakened him," said Unohana.

Nanao sighed. Captain Ukitake was her Captain's best friend, so she spent a lot of time with him. He was always kind and calm. They had formed a sort of friendship. It was strong enough to have her stay by his bedside, fearing his death. Ukitake had been like this for a month. He should have been awake by now. His two third seats, Kiyone and Sentarou, were unwillingly ripped from his side by the duties of running the Division.

Shunsui also refused to leave his friend's side. Nanao knew that she wouldn't get any work done, fretting over her Captain and Ukitake. She dumped all of the paperwork on the other seated officers.

Retsu stayed under the excuse that she was healing him. But Shunsui and Nanao both knew that the Captain of the 4th Division cared for Ukitake as more than a friend for the centuries they had know each other.

"Captain, you should take a break," Nanao said. Shunsui was beginning to look as bad as Ukitake.

Shunsui numbly agreed and she practically had to support him as they walked out of the room. The Captain and the lieutenant walked out to the garden in the 4th Division, something a Vice Captain had suggested about 60 years ago.

"Captain," Nanao pleaded. "You need to come back to work. The Division will fall apart without you."

Shunsui snorted. "The only thing the Division needs is you, Nanao-chan."

"That's not true. They need you to look up to, Captain Kyoraku."

Shunsui was silent, hanging his head. "I shouldn't have let Juu come with us to the battle."

"He would have come even without your permission," Nanao said.

"I..." Shunsui trailed off.

"You couldn't just lock him up in a closet and trap him there until the portal closed, forcing him to stay and protect Soul Society," Nanao snarled bitterly.

"I couldn't take you being hurt too, Nanao-chan," Shunsui apologized. Nanao rolled her eyes.

"I'm not a little girl, and neither is Captain Ukitake," she yelled. "You can't prevent things like this from happening. Ukitake knew full well what might happen to him when he went into battle. _I _knew full well what might have happened to me. But we both made a decision to fight against Aizen, for what we believe. Just I didn't get to, because I was being babied by my Captain!"

"Kami, don't you get it, Nanao? I do this because I love you!" Shunsui yelled. Nanao was shocked. She knew he was being serious because he didn't add the -chan to her name.

"That's why I didn't let you come. I was worried about you. I realised my feelings for you the moment you became a woman and my Vice Captain. I kept it to playful flirting, because I knew you deserved better. But when Juu ended up like this, I knew I couldn't waste any time in telling you how I feel. I've seen how mortal we are. If you don't feel the same way and want to transfer Divisions, I won't be mad."

Nanao turned red at her Captain's love confession. She always felt the same way about him, but she resisted thinking that he was just another womanizer. His eyes revealed his sincerity. Nanao sighed and stood up on the tips of her toes to press her lips to her Captain's. Shunsui froze as if he was shocked. But he began to kiss back.

His tongue pressed against Nanao's lips and she opened her mouth. They twisted together. As their tongues were playing a game, Shunsui's hand came to rest gently against Nanao's cheek and she twined her hands in his pink haori, pulling his closer.

When they came up for breath Shunsui was looking at her as if she were an angel. Nanao blushed slightly and picked up her book she had dropped to the ground. She hit him lightly over the head.

"I'm still mad at you," she whispered softly. Shunsui smiled and wrapped his strong arms around her, pulling her face back to his.

* * *

Retsu looked through the window, watching Nanao and Shunsui kiss. She sighed happily at their confession of feelings. Retsu turned back to the man she loved, Juushiro Ukitake. She placed a hand against his cheek.

Retsu Unohana had these feelings for Ukitake since they were in the Academy together. She never acted on them, because Juushiro was taken. She had met him and Shunsui when they were playing an elaborate prank. Retsu and her roommate, Emi Kyoraku caught them in the act. Emi was Shunsui's sister and she had a giant crush on Juushiro.

She began to spend more time with him when they began training with Captain Yamamoto. Emi was there as well. Retsu realised her feelings for the white-haired man, but could never act on them. She cared to much for Emi's friendship to betray her like that. The two did not get together until their final year during the Academy.

Emi became Juushiro's Vice Captain and the two were married. Unohana was there at the ceremony as the Maid of Honor. She watched as the man she loved was forever taken. Retsu knew the greatest secret of Emi, that only a few knew. Those who did were Shunsui, herself, and Kaien Shiba. Juushiro himself did not find out until almost a century passed after her death.

The three friends comforted each other after Emi's death. Shunsui and Retsu watched as Juushiro fell into a dark depression, sworn the secrecy. They finally snapped him out of it.

"Emi was my sister, Juu. Retsu was her best friend. Kaien was her kohai. You're not the only one suffering here!" Shunsui had yelled at him.

Juushiro began spending more time with Retsu. She couldn't deny her feelings any more. One day she leaned over and kissed him. That was 60 years ago. He responded, much to her shock.

They started a relationship. It wasn't secret, but it wasn't well known. Those around them were very aware of it. The two never married, just they were as good as a married couple.

It was hard to be in love with as frail a man as Juushiro. He was often too sick to do anything. But Retsu enjoyed sitting there, talking to him in his hospital room. He would hold her hand and tell her she was beautiful.

And now she was shattered. What if he died? Occasionally he would move and she would get her hopes up. Once he even spoke, but it was of one person.

"Emi," he had mumbled a few days ago.

Retsu did not feel that offended. Emi was his first love, possibly his greatest love. He knew her secret, of course he could never forget of her. Unohana did not want him to forget.

Nanao and Shunsui returned. They were both blushing.

"I hope you two both had fun," Unohana teased, watching Nanao turn red and Shunsui swing an arm around her shoulders with a lazy grin.

"Yes, we did," he said.

There was a spike in his heartbeat. The three turned to Ukitake, shocked. His eyes fluttered as he awoke. He opened his eyes to the world around him, seeing his friends by his side.

"Good morning," he said, completely oblivious.

Shunsui laughed.

**A/N: The Emi Kyoraku that they mention is an OC from my story, Falling. I can't say what the secret is because it would completely ruin the plot. There are also two references to my ByakuyaXHisana story that I just finished, The Cherry Blossom and the Lotus.**

**Please review :)**


	2. Confusing Feelings

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**A/N: This was originally a one shot but now I've turned it into a mini project.**

"Lemme out of this freakin' place!" Ichigo yelled, trying to escape the prison of the 4th Division. The healers protested and tried to stop him. He pushed them away and headed for the exit.

"Where do you think you are going?"

Every cell in Ichigo's body froze when he heard Rukia's voice. It was a dangerous tone.

"No where," he answered.

"Then shouldn't you be in bed?"

Ichigo turned around, defeated. He laid back in the bed and looked up at Rukia. She was sitting on the windowsill, grinning evilly. She looked, different. She was completely healed from all wounds and her skin seemed to reflect sunlight like a diamond, throwing rainbows all over the room. Her black hair was pulled back into a ponytail, something she never did, with her normal stray bang hanging between her eyes.

Ichigo wasnot in as good shape. He was badly beaten up and his battle with Aizen. He was still healing.

"I'm completely fine. You need to stop holding me against my will."

Rukia sighed, "Oh well, then. I guess I'll go tell Captain Unohana your opinion."

Ichigo froze once again, horror in his eyes. "You wouldn't dare."

"I think I would."

"Fine," Ichigo pouted.

"Stop pouting like a five year old," Rukia said, taking a seat near his bed. "It's not cute, just stupid."

Ichigo returned to his normal scowl and contemplated what to do. He was extremely bored.

"How is everyone else?" he asked.

"Renji was discharged earlier today and Captain Ukitake woke up an hour ago. Vice Captain Matsumoto and Hinamori are still healing. Inoue-san is with Ishida-san. Chad is fine," Rukia said happily. "Everything is going fine."

"What about...him?" Ichigo asked. Rukia's smile turned into a frown.

"He's healing and Captain Commander Yamamoto is trying to decide what to do with him."

"They need top execute him," Ichigo said. "Ichimaru betrayed Soul Society with Aizen."

Rukia sighed. "I know."

There was silence until Ichigo asked, "How are _you _Rukia?"

"What are you talking about, I'm fine," Rukia said.

"You were almost killed in Las Noches. I thought I had lost you," Ichigo said.

"They healed me up fine. You don't need to be such a worry-wart, strawberry," Rukia laughed away the tension.

"Don't call me strawberry," Ichigo scowled. "Why are you suddenly calling me that now?"

"No reason," Rukia said impassively.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "I don't trust you. You're up to something."

"Paranoid," Rukia snorted and moved her body to Ichigo's bed. She sat on the side, swinging her dangling legs. "And what do you mean, loosing me? You sound like a bad romantic movie."

Ichigo blushed and looked away. The way Rukia infuriated him, comforted him, and made him happy at the same time confused him. Every day he contemplated these feelings. They had began a week after she met him and they began working together. Substitute shinigami and former shinigami. They had grown more intense when she was taken by Soul Society.

She took the rain away. That was the simplest way he could explain it. Zangestu was very grateful for that. That further confused his feelings. It was hard to sort everything out when your inner Hollow was calling you a girly girl and your zanpakuto spirit was rooting for her.

When she showed up in Hueco Mendo with Renji, he felt relieved. All the tension he felt before in going after Orihime was gone. She punched him and yelled at him for not believing in her. She told him she didn't need protection.

"Oi, Ichigo? You paying attention?" Rukia's voice brought him out of his thought. Ichigo shook his head and turned his attention back to her.

"Yes, midget?" Ichigogot a smack for that. It was worth it.

Rukia sat there, angry and blushing. The way Ichigo did this to her annoyed her to no end. She would rather him having no effect on her emotions, but it was too late for that. When she first met Ichigo, she couldn't deny that she felt physically attracted to him. How could she not, when he resembled Kaien so much? But in those two months she realised they weren't the same at all. They were two completely different people in her mind.

And she was in love with Ichigo.

Rukia denied the feelings for a while, but sitting and waiting for your execution gave you a lot of time to think. She thought about Kaien and about Ichigo. When he saved her, Rukia thought she could fly. But, of course, he had to do the stupid Ichigo thing and send her flying through the air to Renji. She didn't literally want to fly.

But that was part of his charm, Rukia grudgingly thought. It still annoyed her.

When the truth about Aizen was revealed, Rukia hid in her room for a while. Ichigo was healing in the 4th Division, kind of like he was now. She wanted nothing more but to visit him. She had, once. It made Rukia's heart heart.

That's when she decided she was staying in Soul Society. If she went back with Ichigo these feelings would get more and more confused. Rukia needed to cut them off now.

She hadn't known what to felt when she was ordered back to the Human World. Ultimately, she was glad. But then Ichigo had that stupid depression thing going on, she had to snap him out of it. The Ichigo she loved was back.

Rukia was pissed when she found of Ichigo had gone to Hueco Mendo without waiting for her to return. She punched him, but it didn't feel like enough. And then when she fought the Arrancar who looked so much like Kaien-dono. But when she was an inch from death, she didn't think of Kaien. She thought of Ichigo.

"You're an idiot," Rukia whispered to herself.

"What!?" Ichigo yelled, thinking she was addressing him. Rukiaturned to him and locked her eyes with his. They were amber. The unusual color matched his unusual hair.

Without thinking, Rukia grabbed his hand and held it to her chest. He could feel her heartbeat. Neither of them said anything. That was when Rukia knew. If he hadn't felt the same as her he would have pulled his hand away and looked like her as if she were insane.

Everything felt natural. The way they closed the distance and their lips touched. Electricty. It was as if they had been struck by lightning. They could have been, yet they still would have not pulled apart.

When they finally did Rukia rested her head against his chest. She allowed her weak side to show, which she normally covered with indifference and violence. He wrapped his arms around her small body.

And they stayed like that for a while.


	3. Living on Memories

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"Wonderweiss ripped my scarf," said Mashiro randomly.

Kensei snorted. She was saying this now, of all times? "Don't worry, I'll buy you a new one."

It had become sort of a tradition between the two. Mashiro would be the emotional one in the relationship, begging for attention and annoying the crap out of him. Kensei would bottle up all of his emotions but would show his affection for her each of their anniversaries. The way he showed this was buying her a replacement scarf for the worn-down or destroyed ones.

When was their anniversary? It wasn't anything cheesy, like the day they first kissed or the day Mashiro decided they were actually in a relationship. And they sure as hell weren't married. It was the day Mashiro became his Vice Captain. They also celebrated the day they became Vizards with the annual bashing of a Aizen pinata, but that was more of a group thing.

Right now they were in Soul Society. They hadn't known what possessed them to stay for so long. There wasn't a doubt in their minds that they would return to the Human World, that was their home. Maybe it was memories. They wanted to relive them, even if for a moment.

That is why Kensei and Mashiro were touring the 9th Division. Mashiro was trying to get rid of the mourning atmosphere by giggling at everything. But every happy memory from here contained their old friends, Heizo, Shinobu, and Todo. People who had died at the hand of the man they thought was also their friend, Kaname Tousen.

Right now they were in Kensei's old office. It was very nondescript, being stripped of Tousen's belongings long ago by Hisagi. Mashiro sighed dramatically and ran a hand over the desk.

"It's even the same one. He didn't even have the decency to get a new one," Mashiro commented. "Here. Look, this is where I signed my name."

Sure enough, on the bottom of the desk in childish handwriting was _'Mashiro Kuna, the best Vice Captain ever.'_

Below that was, _'Kensei Muguruma, the best and most perverted Captain ever.'_

Kensei scowled when he saw her graffiti. They were circled by a loopy heart. "I can't believe I never noticed you wrote that."

Mashiro giggled and sat on the desk. "Kensei, let's do it in the office."

"What? No!" Kensei said, turning purple.

Mashiro smiled and kicked one of her legs up, trying to look seductive. It was working. "Don't you remember that one time? I sent everyone else out to eliminate Hollows and..."

Kensei silenced her lips by kissing her. She giggled into it and wrapped her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist. They didn't do much, like she suggested, just kissed. After a while it stopped all together and Kensei rested his forehead against her shoulder. Mashiro sighed and pressed her lips into his hair, a rare emotion on her face. Sadness.

"It feels weird here," Mashiro mumbled.

"It's not our home anymore," he answered.

They stayed like that for a while longer, enjoying each others company. Kensei eventually looked up and traced the scar on her face left by her recent battle. He tried to look nonchalant while he saw Mashiro lying there, wounded, but he was so shaken up. Mashiro sensed his discomfort and stuck her tongue out.

"Stupid Kensei," she taunted. He growled and removed his hand.

_Mashiro lay in the 4th Division. She was healing after a bad experience with a Hollow. She had underestimated the hardness of the mask and how not kicked hard enough. Her leg was now broken._

_Kensei was acting like a mother hen, staying by her bedside and fretting. In a manly way, of course. Mashiro was asleep right now, groaning in discomfort each time she tried to move._

_Captain Unohana entered the room, a serene smile on her face. "Captain Muguruma. How is she?"_

_"She's been sleeping," he said._

_"I'm sure Vice Captain Kuna will be fine, Captain Muguruma. I know you care for your Vice Captain, but it would be bad if you fell ill," said Unohana. she briefly checked Mashiro's vitals and then began to leave._

_"I don't care about her..." Kensei protested, trailing off as he realised it was on deaf ears. She was already gone._

_"No one believes you," Mashiro mumbled and opened her eyes. Kensei resisted the urge to run to her side. "Stop worrying about me, Stupid Kensei."_

_"Damn pest," Kensei snarled. But he walked over and she took his hand. She smiled that silly way she did._

_"You're such a worry-wart, Kensei Meanie."_

"Your stalker is here," Mashiro whispered suddenly. Kensei groaned when he sensed it too. Shuhei Hisagi was not his stalker, but his admiration annoyed Kensei as much as it boosted his ego. They hid their reiatsu and he placed a hand over her mouth to muffle her giggles.

He left after a few minutes. Mashiro removed Kensei's hand and she laughed freely.

"C'mon, let's go back!" she said and skipped out. Kensei followed her reluctant, casting his last glance at the office.

Memories weren't enough to sustain you when you lived in today.

The two shunpoed back to their friends. They noticed it had began to rain.

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and keep them coming. The next chapter will probably be GinRan and then the next one will be either ShiYori or IshiHime.**


	4. Rain and Goodbyes

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

**Warning: Cursing from Rangiku**

Rangiku Matsumoto hated the rain. She hated where she was going, what she was about to do. So it didn't help that she was being pelted with that water crap. It only made her mood worse.

Rain destroyed her resolve.

_"Ya okay, Ran-chan?" asked a younger Gin. They were kids in Rukongai. It was raining hard, Rangiku was hiding beneath a tarp, knees drawn up to her chest and rocking back and forth weakly._

_"I hate the rain," she whispered. "It was raining when I was abandoned."_

_Gin's smile faded and he sat down next to her. He wrapped his arm around Rangiku and pulled her against his chest. "But I found ya. Everythin' is good now."_

Rangiku shook her head to clear her mind of the memories. She hesitated before the prison. The guard looked at her expectantly.

"I'm here to visit Gin Ichimaru," Rangiku said, sure to keep the waver from her voice.

The man dressed in black nodded and he let her through. Though her confiscated Haineko. Rangiku hoped the annoying zanpakuto would have enough sense not to comment during this private conversation. It was going to be painful enough with only two people, let alone a bitchy half cat-person thingy.

"Damn it, I should have had a drink before coming," Rangiku muttered to herself. She approached Gin's cell.

Gin's cell was pretty normal. He wasn't chained to the walls or handcuffed. The walls were reiatsu blocking. Gin smiled when he saw Rangiku.

"Come to visit me before my death, Ran-chan?" he said. "I'm glad you're fine. You got pretty hurt during the battle."

"I wasn't pining for you or anything, you fox-faced bastard," Rangiku decided to start with. "I just wish I can be the one to run Haineko through you."

"I would be at peace if it was Ran-chan that killed me," Gin said.

"I hate you," she said.

"I know. That's good."

"How is that good for you?"

"You won't be so sad when I die."

Rangiku sighed. "What makes you so sure you're going to die?"

Gin released his smile and looked Rangiku in the eyes. She hung her head, knowing that it was unavoidable.

"It's raining outside," she said. Gin laughed.

_"I knew ya would be doin' that," remarked Gin._

_It was raining again. They were older. Rangiku was a Vice Captain, Gin was a Captain. It was a year before his betrayal was discovered. Rangiku was in her room, back against the wall. She wasn't drinking sake. She was never drunk when it rained. It made a nightmares worse._

_"What are you doing here, Gin?" asked Rangiku. She twisted her necklace, the one Gin had given her, in her hands._

_Gin answered sitting beside her the way he had done so many rainy nights before. Rangiku snuggled into his chest._

_"I'm goin' to give ya a good memory for tha rain," he said and leaned close to her face. Rangiku closed the distance and kissed him._

"You're still wearing your necklace," Gin said. Rangiku looked down at her neck and between her breasts to see he was right. She didn't even think to take it off, even when he left. It wasn't even a option.

"I was trying to remember good memories. From when we were kids and you weren't such a sneaky bastard," Rangiku said.

"I was always a sneaky bastard."

"Huh. You're probably right. Where did you go all those times you disappeared?" Rangiku asked. He was silent. She wasn't disappointed, she hadn't expected an answer.

"I was working'," Gin said to Rangiku's shock. "I was trying to get enough money to make a life with you. I loved you, Ran-chan. But then I realised the real money came from being a shinigami. And Aizen found me."

Rangiku gulped, holding back tears. "You said we would become shinigami together. I could have saved you, Gin."

Now he was silent.

"I still hate you," she whispered.

"Good."

"Will you quit saying that?!"

"I'm sorry. For all the promises I broke, and for every time I disappeared."

"You're forgiven," she said stiffly. "But you should be apologizing to a lot of people, not just me. Hinamori-san, Captain, Rukia Kuchiki."

"I probably should," he whispered.

"Gin?"

"Hmm?"

"You could have just said 'no' to Aizen."

"I guess it's just my nature to betray people," he laughed. Rangiku frowned.

She reached her hand between the bars and gestured for him to walk towards her. He did, and she took his hand and held it to her cheek. They stayed like that for a while.

Gin cradled the other side of her face and kissed her softly. The bars between them prevented them from getting any closer. Rangiku clutched his shirt desperately.

"I wish it had been different, Ran-chan."

"I'll miss you, Gin."

**A/N: Sad ending :(**


	5. Brownies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.**

Ishida was not used to having friends. That's why it was so strange to be injured because of his friends. To rescue his friends. To rescue Orihime Inoue. Ishida had a crush on Orihime, even from the time they were in the sewing club together, even though they rarely spoke. But that wasn't weird, almost every male had a crush on Orihime.

Except Ichigo Kurosaki, the man Orihime was in love with. It hurt Ishida when he thought about it.

It was one thing to have a crush from afar, but then he became close friends with her. Close friends with Chad, Ichigo, and Rukia as well. It was foreign territory for Ishida.

Yet he went to Soul Society with them to rescue Rukia. And he again joined them to rescue Orihime from Hueco Mendo and Aizen. Though he would go to the end of the world for Orihime.

His crush had blossomed into love, to his embarrassment. Now it would hurt twice as much when she rejected him to pine after Ichigo. Even though Ichigo wasn't interested. Ishida happened to know from gossiping healers that Kuchiki-sama and Kurosaki-sama (not his words) had gotten together.

But Orihime Inoue was used to having many friends. Mainly girl friends like Rukia and Tatsuki (even Chizuru). But she had never had a friend quite like Ishida. He was quiet, different from Chad's quiet, though. He was a bit nerdy, yes, but Orihime always went for the dorks. Ishida was just a different kind of dork than Ichigo.

There was a crash, worried voices, and numerous apologies from outside.

Ishida looked up from his hospital bed, his hand had been restored by Orihime, and walked over to the door. When he opened it there was a disheveled Orihime on the ground, surrounded by water, flowers, and broken glass.

"Ishida-kun!" she said, alarmed. "I was coming to bring you flowers but then I tripped and crashed into the wall and the vase broke!"

"Ah, Inoue-san," Ishida said, slightly shocked. He readjusted his glasses, like he so often did. Light glinted off them. "Let me help you clean that up."

Orihime mumbled a thank you and another apology and picked the glass up carefully, not wanting to cut her fingers. It took a few minutes before all of the pieces were gathered and they threw them outside.

"Why don't you come in?" Ishida said politely. Orihime nodded, blushing. She awkwardly took a seat by his bed, holding a pan.

"What is that?" Ishida asked, gesturing towards it.

"Oh, hot sauce brownies!" Orihime said happily, holding them up. Ishida paled, more than usual.

"No, thank you, Inoue-san," he said. Orihime pouted.

"But I insist! They're really delicious," she said and Ishida didn't have the heart to deny it again. He warily took a brownie and hesitantly took a bite. To his surprise, they were good.

"Inoue-san, these really are delicious," he said, taking another bite. Orihime smiled.

"I-I just wanted to...," she trailed off for a moment, "apologize."

"For what?"

"For getting you all into this mess. I was fooled so easily," Orihime said sadly. "You almost lost your hand."

"You shouldn't blame yourself Inoue-san. You didn't know what Aizen was planning. And my hand is fine, you healed it," Ishida reassured her. Her expression did not change.

"No, but I caused all of these problems. Kuchiki-san almost died, Sado-kun was hurt, Kurosaki-kun is still healing...." Orihime sighed. "You all came to rescue me, and I didn't really deserve it. I know you say that I didn't know his plans, but I should have seen through it. I knew that he would hurt you all anyway, I just fooled myself into thinking I could make a difference. And then that crazy idea that I could destroy the Hogyoku."

Ishida grabbed her hand, "Stop."

Orihime looked at him, bewildered.

"I was never really a social person, so I don't have many friends. But you were kind to me Orihime, and I could never just abandon you if you were in a place like Hueco Mendo," Ishida said, blushing at his confession.

"Thank you Ishida-kun. You're my friend too," she said quietly, a blush on her face too. She looked down at her hand, which Ishida had not released. She didn't want to say anything because it actually felt nice. Warm and kind.

"Inoue-san, I like you. But you love Kurosaki, right?" Ishida asked.

Orihime blushed. "I-I think I thought I loved Kurosaki-kun. But I think I liked the way I saw him, not who he really was. And Kuchiki-san loves him too. But...I like who you are Ishida-kun. Who you really are."

Ishida turned bright red and Orihime avoided looking at him.

"I gotta g-go!" she yelled suddenly. She kissed Ishida lightly on the cheek and ran out. He heard another crash out in the hall.

He pressed a hand against his tingling cheek.

**A/N: Hot sauce brownies. It sounds weird, but they are the most delicious things I've ever had. My friend makes the best ones ever.**

**Gah, short chapter. Sorry about that, IshiHime doesn't come to me as naturally as the others do.**


	6. Talking It Out

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

Hiyori hated shinigami.

Shinji shared this hate.

So it didn't help that they were trapped in the 4th Division, being 'healed', by the same shinigami that had screwed them over. Shinji was more rational about this, though. Were they trying to make amends, maybe? He knew Lisa was drinking with Shunsui, Love and Rose were doing whatever, and Kensei and Mashiro were visiting the 9th division. But they sure as hell weren't stay. They all knew that.

Hiyori, however, was not going down without a fight. She screamed, kicked, slapped. It was only the presence of Captain Unohana which made her stop. She pouted. Well, more like scowled. Hiyori Sarugaki did not pout.

It affected her greatly to be here. She had that longing to go back to the 12th Division, to see Captain Hikifune. But if she went to the 12th, she would only see that fucking mad scientist, Mayuri. That was one thing she had never missed. And then she felt all the resentment for them ordering her and her friend's deaths. And the pain of the night when she was transformed.

Atleast Aizen was dead. She just wished it was her that could have sealed the deal. Or Shinji. He was his Captain, he really deserved too.

"Hiyori, ya need to calm down," Shinji told her, his expression unreadable. Just because he was smiling did not mean he was happy.

"Shut it, Shinji," Hiyori sulked. The healers had left earlier after trying and failing to help her. Shinji had heard the complaining from his room and went to check up on her. Hiyori was his closest friend, knowing each other as children. That was why he let her abuse him.

That, and he loved her.

Shinji had made it pretty clear over the years how he felt about her. But he never confessed his feelings, Hiyori would hit him for that. They weren't really emotional people. They didn't talk out things. They developed a way of talking in silence or word with different meanings.

When she kicked him it was because she was worried.

When he smiled with all of his teeth, it meant he was angry.

When she slapped him with her shoe it was because he was upsetting her.

When she punched him it meant she wanted him to kiss her.

Yes, there was an unspoken language between the two Vizards. And when they did speak it was full of insults and curse words. So her lack of those alerted Shinji to a problem.

"What's wrong?" he asked, taking a seat on her bed. She tried to kick him off, but he caught her foot before it hit him. He never blocked her attacks, it must have been serious.

"Nothin', I just hate bein' here," she muttered, frowning even deeper.

"Hiyori, ya almost died. Ya need to let them heal ya," Shinji told her. Hiyori crossed her hands over her chest and shook her head.

"Why can't Hacchi jus' do it?"

"Hacchi lost a hand, Hiyori!" Shinji yelled. Hiyori blinked, it was so rare for him to loose his temper.

"I'm not gonna forgive them just because they start kissin' my ass," Hiyori said venomously.

"I'm not tellin' ya to," he answered. "I just want ya to get better so we can all go home."

"Where is home, Shinji?"

"Where ever we are together," he answered seriously.

"Ya sound so cheesy," she snorted, fighting the blush that was threatening to creep up on her face.

Shinji's face was missing it's normal shit-eating grin. In fact, his teeth weren't showing. It unnerved Hiyori.

"Ya need to get better, Hiyori. I can't loose ya," he said. Hiyori turned away, not looking at him anymore.

"I told ya not to say that!"

"Dammit, Hiyori! Ya can't just ignore my feelings because yer a bit awkward about it. Ya've known I loved ya since we were kids!" Shinji yelled. A healer made to come in, but left at the sight of their expressions.

"Fuck ya, Shinji!" Hiyori screamed. She balled her fists up in the sheets. "Ya say it like I should know but ya always have another girl in yer bed each night!"

Shinji was silent and Hiyori panted heavily. They were both red.

"I...I didn't realize it bothered ya that much," he mumbled.

"How could it not bother me?!"

There was another pause when they both looked at the ground.

"It's like...ya kiss me, but that's all," she continued.

"It's because Hiyori wants to be a virgin bride and I don't want to disrespect that wish. But I'm a guy. And I don't have a new one every night," Shinji said.

"Why don't ya call me yer first love?" she asked.

"I'm not gonna say somethin' cheesy like, yer my last love or yer my first true love," Shinji growled. "I jus' say that ta girls I'm not serious about."

"I hate ya," Hiyori said.

"No ya don't."

"Yeah, I do."

"No, ya love me."

"Shut it, dickface baldy asshole dumbass Shinji!" Hiyori yelled.

"Marry me?"

Hiyori threw her sandal at Shinji. That was a yes.

**A/N: Gah, I hate school.**


	7. She's Staying

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

"It hasn't changed that much."

"I told you so."

"Well I wanted to see it with my own eyes."

Urahara and Yoruichi walked through the streets of Seireitei, touring the Divisions. It had been a century for Urahara, but only a few months for Yoruichi. So the two caught up on the place that seemed so unfamiliar now.

They were currently in the 2nd Division, Yoruichi's old one. Luckily, Soi Fon was out on a mission so she was not following the two lovebirds.

"I remember this tree," Urahara said quietly. Yoruichi grinned and pulled him over to it. This was the tree that they always sat under when they both first joined the 2nd Division. Urahara immediately caught onto what she wanted and pressed her body lightly against the trunk. He kissed her.

"The offered to give me a position as Captain in the Gotei 13," Urahara said.

"Wow, you sure know how to kill a mood," Yoruichi said, not kissing him but not pushing him away. "What did you say?"

"I told them I'd think about it."

"And what are you going to say?" Yoruichi locked eyes with him. One of her eyebrows were cocked up.

"I'm not sure, yet," Urahara answered. "I don't really blame them. Aizen did have an alibi, even if it just was an illusion. They didn't know any better. I'm still a little bitter how they wouldn't even listen to my argument. And how they were so easily going to kill Hiyori-chan, Shinji-kun, and the others. I'm having mixed feelings."

"They've also offered me my old position. And they want me to become Head of the Shihoin clan again," Yoruichi said.

"And?"

"I told them I'd think about it," Yoruichi smirked as she copied his exact words. "I'm having mixed feelings about it."

The two sat down under the tree that had so many memories. Urahara wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She purred like a cat.

Yoruichi and Kisuke had first met as kids. Around the age of preteens. The appearance, at least. Kisuke was fiddling around with one of his inventions. He lived on the Shihoin grounds with his parents who were bodyguards of Yoruichi's parents. His invention had exploded just as Yoruichi was walking by. Both their eyebrows had been singed off.

That was how they met. They bonded over loss of hair.

Their relationship continued as unconventional as it had started. They played tag as kids. They had the trait in common that they would never completely grow up. So even as they matured the games continued. Yoruichi would visit Kisuke in his house everyday and drag him out of his den, called a room, and force him out. They would play with Kuukaku and Tessai.

One day Yoruichi announced her parents were making her join the Shinou Academy. It was only a matter of time, after all. There was not a Shihoin who hadn't been in the Special Ops. Kisuke did not originally want to become a shinigami, but he would follow his best friend to the end of the world. He joined as well.

They were torn apart in the Academy. They had few classes together and Yoruichi was always pulled away for clan events and by friends who only liked her for her status. Kisuke knew Yoruichi was suffering. Maybe as much as he was.

They reconnected after graduation. Kisuke made sure to be assigned to the Special Ops. Yoruichi heard of his rise through the ranks so quickly and made him part of her personal guard. They spent more time together.

Eventually Kisuke was promoted to 3rd seat. He was still her underling, but her best friend. He achieved bankai before her, yet did not want to leave the Division. They might be pulled apart again. So she became Captain. That was when they first admitted their feelings for each other.

It was Yoruichi who made the first move, naturally. She walked into his office, locked the door, and put up a barrier around it. She ordered for no one to disturb them. So she walked over to the baffled Kisuke and kissed him right on the lips.

They stayed together through their career as shinigami, even when he was reluctantly promoted. But than that fateful night with Aizen occurred. When Yoruichi had heard the news of Urahara's arrest and conviction, she knew there was nothing else to do but break them out. She never doubted his innocence, never doubted her choice. Urahara was the one constant in her life.

They lived in the Human World together for a while. But when the Vizards moved away, so did Yoruichi. She disappeared one night and Kisuke woke up alone. She visited occationally but the most time she spent with him was a month before disappearing. Whe Ichigo appeared was the only time she stayed permanently.

Now that the war was over, they didn't know where to go. If they went back to the Human World, Yoruichi might leave again. But if they stayed in Soul Society she might leave anyway. It was hard to pin her down.

"I...think I might stay. I could bring Jinta and Ururu with me," Urahara finally said. Yoruichi looked up at him. She was nestled between his arm and his chest.

"That would be nice," she mumbled. "You could move in the Shihoin Manor."

"Really?" Kisuke said, bewildered.

"Yeah. I like being with you, it's like a family," Yoruichi smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

She was definitely staying this time.

**A/N: Very fluffy, right? My first time writing UraYoru. But there will be a story posted up (eventually) with UraYoru. It will be a love triangle between them and Kuukaku. And Byakuya will be thrown in too! It's called Previous Record.**

**After this I will be starting an Arrancar story (Unwanted) and another UkitakexOC story. I would like it if you checked them out. Also read The Center of His Universe.**


	8. Protector

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach**

The rush of adrenaline was something Momo Hinamori was beginning to like. She never before liked fighting, hated it even. And yet she became a shinigami. But now it felt so wonderful. The world around her was silent, the only sound blood pounding it her ears. All outside noise was heard through a filter.

"Hinamori, to your left!" yelled Hitsugaya. Hinamori dodged in a split second. As much as she loved it, maybe that filter was hindering her senses.

Suddenly she could hear everything around her. The sound of Hyourinmaru's howl as he sliced through Hollows. Cries of shinigami as they fought. But Hinamori focused on the particularly powerful Hollow in front of her at this moment.

"You're going to be very tasty," he said in a guttural voice. Hinamori cringed.

Normally a simple kido spell or a slash from Tobiume would be enough to take this guy out. But there was something weird about him. He had grievously wounded to other shinigami. He was too fast to be caught by kido. They would need a higher level to take down this guy.

That was where Momo came in. She dodged all of his tentacles and went straight for the mask. She did not get those who dragged on the fight at the risk of their life. The 2nd Division had something right. End the fight as soon as possible. When your comrades are in trouble, attack from behind and take down the enemy. There is no honor in war.

Of course, Momo was not completely heartless. She would help the fallen, but to do that she needed to kill.

His secret lied in those tentacles, she knew it. Once those two wounded had gotten wrapped up in them, they were as good as dead. No matter what happened, she needed to avoid them.

"Argh!" Hinamori screamed. She had been distracted for a moment and now her arm was bleeding freely. She clutched Tobiume and leaped at the Hollow. She caught his mask, but he was fast enough to dodge. It was too shallow a wound to kill him.

What Hinamori really needed now what back up. Since the defeat of Aizen, some Hollows had decided to hide in Hueco Mendo, others had decided to take advantage of their weakness. So their squad was led out. A number of 10th Division shinigami led by Captain Hitusgaya.

Hinamori technically wasn't even supposed to be here. She was supposed to be recuperating in the 4th Division. But after an extra healing and permission from Captain Unohana, Hitsugaya had reluctantly allowed her to come.

"Hado Number 1: Byakurai!" Hinamori yelled and pointed her finger where the Hollow was. Lightning shot out. It flew...straight into a tree.

Damn it, where the hell had that Hollow gone? Usually Hinamori did not curse or loose her temper, but everything had just been building up inside her. The stress of the war, the fact that she was not completely healed yet, the constant baby-ing, mostly from Hitsugaya.

And now she couldn't even land a blow on that Hollow.

"Hinamori, watch out!" Hitsugaya yelled.

It seemed to happen in slow motion. She could see Hitsugaya finishing off his Hollows. Most of the shinigami were generally unharmed, and they were treating the two unlucky ones. At the same time a tentacle from the Hollow reached out for Hinamori, trying to capture her.

Knowing her fate was unevitable, Hinamori closed her eyes and waited. But the pain never came. She slowly looked to see Hitsugaya in her place. The Hollow had a look of pure ecstacy on its face. Hinamori realized that it was sucking up all of his reiatsu.

Hinamori picked ip Tobiume again and leaped at the Hollow, who was too busy to notice her. She slashed through its mask and with a screech, it disapeared. Hitsugaya collapsed onto the ground, gasping for air. That leech acted fast. Hinamori rushed to his side, half angry and half concerned. The concerned part won out.

"Are you alright, Shiro-chan?" she asked. Hitsugaya nodded.

_Slap!_

And so the anger finally beat the concern. Hitsugaya placed a hand against his red cheek, shocked and confused. Hinamori was leaning over him, tears in her eyes.

"You stupid Shiro-chan!" she yelled. It's not enough that you almost got killed during the war, no, now you have to save me like a good little prince from some stupid fairy tail!"

"Did you just call me little?" Hitsugaya's eye twitched. He was equally as annoyed. "And excuse me, I wasn't as badly injured as you! And if you had been paying attention, you wouldn't have been caught unaware!"

"Are. You. Kidding. Me?" Hinamori said dangerously. "You shouldn't have thrown yourself in front of me like that. You should have waited and dispatched the Hollow!"

Hitsugaya paused for a moment. Yeah, that was kind of a stupid move. But he just couldn't stand watching Hinamori get hurt once again right in front of his eyes. "Maybe my emotions clouded my judgement!"

There was an awkward pause. The shinigami knew better than to approach them or eavesdrop. Their fluxtuating reiatsu was enough to scare anyone away.

"I'm sorry," Hitsugaya whispered. Hinamori looked at him, the anger fading from her face.

"I'm sorry too, Hitsugaya-kun. I just want you to know I'm not some helpless little girl. I fought my way to the position of lieutenant, and I can protect myself. I can fight my own battles," she whispered. They were very aware that Hitsugaya was still on his back. Hinamori awkwardly stood up and offered a hand. He took it and she helped him up.

Hinamori pulled Hitsugaya into a hug. He hesitated before squeezing her tighter. When they pulled away both of their faces were red. Hitsugaya leaned up and connected his lips with hers.

She froze for a moment. She never once thought this would lead to a kiss. Hinamori had always imagined being with someone taller and older. Yet this felt so right and she couldn't resist kissing her childhood friend back.

They separated for air. The shinigami quickly turned around, whistling innocently like they hadn't just been watching the two kiss.

"I know you can fight, Momo. I just like to protect you," Hitsugaya said. He kissed her again.

The 5th seat bitterly pulled out some money from his pocket and handed it to the 3rd seat.

"Damn, I was so sure the Captain wouldn't have enough guts to make the first move," the 5th seat cursed his bad luck. But the couple being spoken about couldn't care less.

**A/N: The end of He's Got You High! Thank you all for the awesome reviews, you guys rock. I'd love it if you'd check out my other stories and read my future ones. ****Read The Center of His Universe. And for those people who loved my UraYoru chapter, I just posted Previous Record :D**


End file.
